No Living, Just Surviving
by Allthingsrichardgrayson
Summary: After the fallout of the dubbed "Zombie Apocalypse", Jim Gordon and his daughter, Barbara, are just trying to survive. However, zombies are the least of their worries as ordinary people fall into the chaos with their own fear as guidance. RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND GORE
1. So It Begins

**Author's Note: This is a Zombie AU. None of the characters have superhero alter egos. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or locations used in this fan fiction.**

Jim Gordon was tired. Late shifts with continuous cups of coffee and five hour energies only get a man so far which is why he probably did not notice anything unusually at first.

In his Commissioner's office, Gordon sat rubbing his eyes as he looked over a file of the latest robberies done by a gang called "The Red Hood Gang".

"Damn, Gotham can never have a crimeless night." Gordon sighs as he takes another drink of his black coffee hoping to stay awake until 11:45 when he could go home. Closing the file Gordon stands seeing Bullock's figure cross in front of his office. "What's he doing here? He's never been one to stay for extra work," Jim questions as he strides to his door and opens it a hair to yell for Bullock. "Hey, Bullock! You were off over an hour ago-"

Bullock slowly turns almost stumbling over. "Jesus, Harv. What happened?" Gordon's eyes widen taking in Bullock's disheveled figure; however, Gordon is unable to see but a shadow of Harvey's face as the lights in the precinct all go out at once. "What the hell? I swear this better not be another-"

Bullock stumbles forward groaning coming within a foot of Jim, who can now see his friend's full appearance. His skin is a tainted green with the flesh looking like it's been hastily pieced together. His eyes are a lifeless red, and his mouth foams at the edges as Gordon quickly swings out his gun pointing it at his unresponsive friend.

"Holy shit, Bullock." Gordon curses as Bullock takes another step forward, and Gordon positions his finger over the trigger as he's done a thousand times before. _Yeah, but never like this. Never at a friend. Never at Bullock._ "Harvey, it's me, Jim. Have you had too much to drink, tonight? It's alright. We can get you help and-"

The gunshot echoes throughout the precinct as Bullock lunges onto the barrel and the bullet embeds itself in his chest. Stumbling backwards, Bullock falls as Jim lowers his gun in shock of the events. "Bullock, I-"

Groaning the creature stands with the bullet still in its chest, and this time Jim does not hesitate. The zombiefied Bullock falls to the white tiled ground with a bullet through its skull without any movement. Quickly Jim Gordon holsters his gun and looks over the banister as a scream echoes throughout the station.

All over the station below, officers stumble groaning and moaning. "It's… everyone?"

"Jim, help! Please, help me!" A scream echoes below and Jim's eyes focus on the small figure of Renee Montoya curled under her desk. "Stay still! I'll be there, Montoya!" He yells, but just as he moves for the stairs all the zombies' eyes focus on the woman and two simultaneously rush her.

Montoya wastes no time in shooting down the first, the shot hits directly in its forehead; however, the second shot goes through Vincent Arrazzio's shoulder… he does not even slow. Montoya screams as teeth crash around her throat sending fresh blood into the night air and the rest of the zombies into a frenzy.

Biting down on his tongue Gordon turns his head and sees several red eyes staring back at him. _No time for sorry. You'll be remembered Montoya._

Gordon runs to his office dead bolting the door and grabbing his keys as only one thought crosses his mind: _Barbara._ A bang erupts the silence as a couple of zombies pound against the door with their eyes glazed over in lust.

Opening his desk drawers, Gordon removes two other police grade pistols with a belt of ammunition. Reloading his gun, Gordon strides to the only other door in the room and swings it open. As the glass door breaks open behind him, James runs to the roof. Upon reaching the roof, Gordon's eyes quickly scan for the fire escape which he spots to his left. _Thank God, for no funding. Or this old fire escape would be long gone!_

Without looking back, he jumps down the fire escape letting the grumbles behind him serve as the adrenaline he has lacked for about ten years now.

Jogging around the precinct to its front, Gordon urgently unlocks his police car and stumbles in. Allowing a breath of relief, he starts the car. "I'm coming, Barb."

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK HELLO

 _College is boring… No, not just boring but hard._ "We pay 30,000 dollars a year for this useless shit," Barbara sighs as she runs a hand through her red hair and tosses her laptop aside frustrated over the obviously biased essay assignment.

As Barbara stretches on her purple comforter, the lights flicker out. Sighing Barbara stands as she reaches for her phone to look for any alerts. "Gotham transitioned into night time by a man dressed as a bat. Witnesses say he even had fangs." She jokes at the oddities of Gotham criminals; however, her laughter dies when she gets no signal. Even with her cellular data on nothing goes through, not even a text message or call to her father. "What the hell?"

A knock disrupts the concern and sends Barbara walking to the apartment door. _Dad is supposed to be home by 12 anyway. That's only a couple more minutes. I'm sure he'll be fine, probably just another crazy that hates teens and their obsessions with phones. He probably calls himself "No Signal Man". Now that would be a real apocalypse._

As her hand turns around the knob, a woman's scream carries through the door causing the hair on her arms to stand up. Afraid but overpowered by her concern for the woman's safety, Barbara cautiously opens the door.

Mrs. Jenkins lays on the floor, her face splattered with blood motionless, while a disfigured man with rotten flesh stands over her, teeth red with blood. "A zombie?!" Its head snaps towards Barbara as her eyes widen and she forces her arms to slam the door. The thing's arm gets caught in the door and it grumbles incoherent sounds as Barbara continues to push on the door hoping to close it.

As the creature continues to struggle, a gunshot echoes throughout the hallway and the zombie collapses in a heap allowing Barbara to finally close the door. She breathes heavily as the door shuts and her heart pounds; however, a knock on the door freezes her in place until she puts together that someone had to shoot the thing.

"Barb, it's me."

The door swings open, and Jim is quickly pulled in as Barbara shuts the door behind him before engulfing him in a hug. "Dad," she stutters as she wraps her arms around him shaking from the fear of earlier.

"Babs, sweetie, gather your things… Only the essentials though: clothes, nonperishable foods, water, and anything that can be used as a weapon." He breaks the hug with his orders as Barbara's eyes widen in confusion, and Jim goes around the living room opening a safe.

"What is going on? Why was there a-"

Sighing Gordon turns to his daughter shaking his head as the safe opens. "Your guess is the best as mine. I have no idea… Hell, it seems like it's the end of the world. But, Barb, I'm not taking it sitting down and neither are you."

Nodding, but still in shock, Barbara advances to her room to pack as Jim piles various guns, knives, and ammo into a duffle bag. Grabbing two walkie-talkies, Gordon stands satisfied with his load as Barbara comes out of her room with a similar bag. Giving her a soft, hopefully reassuring smile, he hands her a walkie-talkie.

"If we get separated." Barbara nods once, but looks up and stares at her father sending him the tiniest smile she can manage given the situation.

"But we won't."

 **End Note: Whelp, things are going to get interesting. Please review, so I can improve my writing! I wanted to explore the relationship between Jim and Barbara, so they are going to be the main characters… but keep your eyes peeled. (OTHERS WILL MAKE APPEARANCES!) Until next time.**


	2. New Friends

It is 3 A.M., pitch black as all power has seemingly gone out, as Barbara Gordon rides shotgun in her father's police car with her eyes constantly scanning the darkness. She remains silent as Jim hunches over the steering wheel eyes narrowed in concentration, driving just to get out of Gotham. As both hold onto the small hope, _only in Gotham. It is just in Gotham._

Suddenly, the car comes to a slow as Jim turns to Barbara. "We need more gas," he hands Barbara his pistol as he points to the abandoned car he pulled up beside. "I'll get it, but-"

"Yeah, I'll cover you." She smiles like it is a totally normal thing watching your dad's back as he gets gas, so he is not attacked by a zombie. _Yep, totally normal._

Jim gets out of the car first opening the door slowly with limited sound. As he opens up the trunk, Barbara opens her door following her dad's silent lead. Holding a gas can and a plastic hose, Jim comes around the police car nodding at Barbara.

The red Chevrolet Cruze's gas flap is on the right side, so Jim has to go further away and around to siphon the gas. Barbara watches him from the left side of the Chevy as he puts the hose in and sucks until the gas starts to come up. Jim then puts the hose in the can and allows gravity to do the rest. "Alright, Barb. It's almost-"

A shot echoes as a line of smoke comes from the barrel of Barbara's gun, and a corpse with a bullet in its head falls behind Jim. Gordon quickly whips around momentarily impressed by his daughter's shot before a grumbling to his left motivates him to grab the gas can and hose throwing them in the back with a swing. As he closes the back, Barbara fires another shot. Hitting the shoulder, the zombie only stumbles but continues forward as Jim and Barbara jump into the car. His foot is instantly on the accelerator ramming into one zombie and leaving the rest of the undead behind.

For two minutes, a silence collapses over the two as their hearts race with adrenaline. Then Barbara starts to laugh wiping her red hair out of her face. "I thought… we didn't have any gas at all. Damn, I thought we were so screwed." She stutters between laughs as Jim is taken aback by his usually silently intelligent daughter; however, he soon smiles.

"Barb, your old man is smart enough to not be completely out of gas before stopping." He laughs with her from exhaustion and the panic of survival followed only by relief. Their laughs fill the tiny police car as Barbara's hand flickers to the radio, and the laughter dies out. As Jim focuses on the road, Barbara begins to go through every radio station giving each a couple of seconds for anything but silence before turning to the next.

The two ride in silence until they pass a welcom sign announcing their arrival into Bludhaven which is immediately followed by a bloodcurdling scream of a black haired woman who runs directly at their car. "Dad," Barbara says softly, "That woman. Dad, are you going to-"

Jim drives forward without ever looking at the woman on the side of the road.

Barbara's hand drops from the knob as she looks from the car window to her father in disbelief. "You left that woman." It is a statement, but it is only full of question.

"Renee Montoya, one of Gotham's best. Hell, my best… She died to those things utterly afraid." He turns to look at Barbara his eyes completely hollowed in exhaustion and stress as he sighs. "Barb, there's no heroes in this. All the heroes are already dead. You look out for yourself, and the one you love. That's it."

"You're not dead. Daddy, I know that this is bleak. But we can't just-"

"I put a bullet in Bullock's head." The two stare at each other as Barbara sighs before putting her hand over his. "I'm sorry."

"Hello, this is a signal to any survivors." The radio blares to life gaining both Barbara's and Jim's attention. "No way," Jim mutters as the radio continues.

"A safe zone has been established at these coordinates: 37.7965 Degrees North, 80.2976 Degrees West. That's it. It's at White Sulphur Springs, West Virginia." The message plays another two times before going off with a hum.

"Barb, do you-"

"37.7965 Degrees North, 80.2976 Degrees West. Sometimes a photographic memory is useful," she jokes only to be interrupted by a yawn. Glancing over at her father, Barbara sighs, "I can drive."

"No, you're tired too. Let's find somewhere to sleep for a couple of hours." Barbara nods in agreement as her eyes search for any buildings that look abandoned and well-constructed.

"There," she points to an upcoming building on her right as he father pulls over in approval. Stopping the car, he looks over at Barbara. "Stay here while I clear it out."

Jim slowly gets out of the car unholstering his pistol as he closes the door and advances to the building. After looking around behind him, Jim opens the rusted door to the building. As the door is fully swung open, two shots come in his direction from two men on a couch each with a pistol. Quickly, Jim dives behind a chair ignoring the fiery pain from the bullet embedded in his left side.

Counting to three, Jim rises above his cover and lands a shot in one thug's head as the other screams grasping his shoulder from a bullet fired from the doorway.

Barbara stands in the doorway with her gun raised as she surveys the room. Her eyes work like a robot's only softening upon the sight of her father. Sprinting to her father, she uses herself as a crutch to move him out of the building into the car. As she puts her Jim in the backseat, a groan behind her catches her off guard.

 **Seven Hours Later**

With a groan, Jim Gordon hesitantly opens his eyes as light pours in. Foggily, he glances around. _When did I get on a couch hooked up to an IV?_

Gordon rests on a torn up couch with an IV on his left, and Barbara sleeps in an old chair beside the IV. They're in a shack with only one door heavily barricaded directly in front of the couch.

Cursing in pain, Gordon starts to sit up only to be halted by footsteps to his right. On the table beside the couch rests Gordon's pistol which he quickly grabs and points to his left.

A young man with black hair, blue eyes, and chiseled features wearing a dark shirt and pants raises his hands at the gun now pointed at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Jim questions with a growl waking up Barbara. Blinking her eyes open, Barbara stands telling her dad to put the gun down. "Daddy-"

"Commissioner Gordon, I'm surprised and offended you don't remember me." The boy smiles and takes a slight bow, "Richard Grayson, but everyone calls me-"

"Dick." Jim finishes lowering his gun.

 **Author's Note: And so the action continues. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review with any advice or anything you would like to see in the future!**


	3. Rescued by Brothers

**Author's Note: Whelp, sorry… I just… life is- oh well… here's chapter 3.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in the story.**

"Who the hell are you?" Jim questions with a growl waking up Barbara. Blinking her eyes open, Barbara stands telling her dad to put the gun down. "Daddy-"

"Commissioner Gordon, I'm surprised and offended you don't remember me." The boy smiles and takes a slight bow, "Richard Grayson, but everyone calls me-"

"Dick." Jim finishes lowering his gun only increasing Dick's smiles as Jim remembers the boy who watched his parents plummet to their deaths. _He was so scared, so small then_ … _and now._ Dick is the definition of a charmer with his raven locks and bright blue eyes, but he still has the build of an acrobat standing just over 5'10".

Barbara sighs as the tension dies down only for it to immediately perk up again at the wink Dick sends her way as if to say _I got this_. "Shouldn't you be in a bunker somewhere with a model on both arms?" Jim counters the wink recalling the situation and Dick's social status. _He is the son of Bruce Wayne after all._

Dick grimaces at Jim's words as Barbara starts to scold her dad, "Daddy-"

"Grayson, if you are done with this mindless conversation I would like to eat." A boy no taller than Dick was when he was eight walks into the room somehow holding all the authority of a king with his black hair slicked back and his eyes sharpened. _A mini Bruce Wayne._

"Hold on, Little D- Oh, this is Damian. He's my brother." Dick explains with a stretching smile after seeing the confusion break across the Commissioner's face. Damian huffs crossing his arms defiantly, "I am Bruce Wayne's son, not your brother."

"Not by blood," Dick adds ruffling the younger boy's hair only for his hand to be slapped away before he turns and marches back into the other room clearly not wanting to be in this interaction anymore. After the boy walks away, Jim turns to Dick, "I didn't know Bruce had a- Where is Bruce?"

At the Commissioner's question, Dick sits down in Barbara's abandoned chair a sullen expression marking his chiseled face. "Gone," he croaks out after a passing moment of silence earning a comforting hand from Barbara on his shoulder. _Gone_. "Son, dammit. I didn't-"

"I was on my way to Gotham when it happened, riding my bike. Then the city's lights flickered and went out simultaneously. I didn't know what was going on, so I went to the manor- but when I got there… Alfred had turned first and Bruce, he fought him off to protect Damian… He was bitten, so I got Damian and got the hell out… left him behind. I left Bruce," Grayson finishes with a mutter fighting away the emotion in his voice as he wipes at his eyes.

"So how'd I windup here," Gordon questions trying to change the subject instantly earning a more hopeful look from the once again fatherless boy.

 **LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK YEET**

 **Seven Hours Earlier,**

Barbara works diligently acting as a crutch to usher her father to the abandoned cop car as cries of pain from inside of the building ring out into the night at the burning of the bullet in the man's left shoulder. Reaching the car, Barbara quickly opens the back door and all but shoves her father into the back in his delirious state. Closing the door, Barbara allows a sigh of relief gently resting her forehead against the metal of the car only to hear a groan of the undead directly behind her.

"Shit," she mutters quickly spinning around whilst flicking the gun in her left hand upward; however, the dead man is on her in an instant giving her no time to shoot as the force of his tackle knocks her to the ground gun helplessly tossed feet away as the two wrestle in the street.

Barbara grabs the zombified man by his wrist and pushes upward as he snaps at her face as she does so the zombie falls back with his rotted left arm coming off in the struggle. Stumbling upward, Barbara peers around in a panic searching for an incoming army of the undead. Only to hear a scream from inside of the building her and her father fought in just minutes ago followed by incoherent mumbling.

Momentarily distracted by the screams, Barbara forgets her limbless friend until a grumble by her ear draws her eyes to her right side. Flinching Barbara closes her eyes sending up a prayer with the only thought of _this is it._

However instead of a bite and searing pain, a swish of wind brushes by her ear followed by a thump. _What the hell,_ Barbara spins around red hair spraying madly at the movement.

"Nice job, Little D." A man around the same age of Barbara stands a few feet away holding her forgotten pistol with a smile. "Tt," a boy clicks directly in front of Barbara holding a katana a few inches away from her neck standing above a zombie's dismembered head and body. _What the hell_?

Confusion along with fear floods Barbara as the boy sheathes his katana and the older boy, man steps forward out of the shadows. "Babs?" He utters clearly seeing the redhead for the first time since the incursion just as she sees him for the first time, "Dick?"

 **LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK HELLO**

 **Seven Hours Later,**

As Dick and Barbara finish their story, Barbara gestures to the IV, "He stitched you up and saved me." Jim nods offering a thanks which Dick immediately shrugs off, "Hey, Little D was the one who did the saving. Though I wouldn't hesitate to save a beautiful-"

"We should be going," Gordon stands concealing his groan at the pull of his stitches instantly earning a concerned daughter as she stands up rushing to his side. "You should rest in the day and travel at night. It's safer that way," Dick offers gesturing to the streaming of light flowing into the shack. "Thanks, but we have a schedule to keep."

"Dad, you can't drive like that and I can only drive so long before-"

"We'll make stops!" Jim argues taking a few strides to the door only grab his side in pain. "It's safer in numbers. I can drive if-"

"No thanks," Jim straightens as Damian walks into the room sighing at the scene before him. "Grayson and I are trained fighters."

"Aw, Little D! You want to go. I knew you had a soft spot for Babs." Grayson gushes from across the room earning a blushing Damian as Gordon stares at his daughter searching her eyes for a hint of disapproval. He finds none and sighs, "Fine."

"Great! Where are we going?"

 **End Note: Yay, more characters. Hope you enjoyed. Review who else you would like to see.**


End file.
